the mixed up relationships
by amay28
Summary: IF THERE IS ONE THING THAT IS ON EVERYONS MIND IT IS IF TROY AND SHARPAY WILL GET TOGETHER READ THIS STORY AND FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/Note ( how would you feel if you found out that your boyfriend had fallen for 2 new girls and was still dating u would u still love him? )

Everyone knows the story of High school musical and everyone knows the story of hairspray boy meets girl they date and at the end they are boyfriend and girlfriend. What do you think would happen if troy Bolton instead of falling for Gabriella fell for amber and link Larkin fell for Gabriella. Troy got transferred to Baltimore because he got a 4 year scholarship for basketball a year early link on the other hand had gotten a vocal scholarship and hand to transfer to albercery

(New Mexico). When link arrives at east high he bumps into the new girl Gabriella who turns out to be his long awaited girlfriend. While in Baltimore troy is having the time of his life playing basketball and dating his girlfriend amber. Amber and Gabriella have been pen pals for the past 14 years so when Gabriella invited amber and troy to her and links winter musical. When amber received Gabriella's letter she was so excised that she would finely meet the girl she 's written to four the past years. Troy was also excised because he just found out that he has a basketball game agents the east high wild cats. To find out what happens with amber and Gabriella and to find out who wins the game look out for chapter 2 high school musical.


	2. Chapter 2

1CHAPTER 2

high school musical

as soon as Gabriella saw amber and troy at the airport she and link go to meet them and they intorduse themselfs and all decided to go out to lunch at one of Gabriella's and link's favorite restraints. Once they get to Gabriella's house link gets a call from Chad telling him to grab GABRIELLA and rush over to the school theater for an emergency rehearsal amber tagged a long because troy has basketball practices until 3:00 which is good because Gabriella and link 's rehearsal is over at 3:00 so they all argued to meet in the gym afterwards. Once they were all together grabbed Chad AND TAYLOR AND THEY ALL DECIDED TO GO TO SEE RYAN AND INTRODUCE HIM TO AMBER AND TROY AND AFTER THAT THEY ALL WENT HOME FOR DINNER AND MET AT Gabriella's LOCKER THE FOLLOWING DAY. YES SHARPAY STILL WANTS TO DATE LINK BUT WHEN SHE FINDS OUT THAT TROY IS ON THE BASKETBALL TEAM IN BALTIMORE SHE STOPS OBSEING OVER LINK AND STARTS GOING AFTER TROY WHICH MAKES AMBER VERY CONCERNED WHEN SHE STARTS SEEING SHARPAY HANGING OUT WITH TROY. WHILE THIS IS HAPPENING WITH TROY AMBER HAS NO IDEA THAT RYAN EVENS HAD STARTED LIKING HER . SO IT'S BEEN 3 WEEKS AND YES TROY IS STILL HANGING OUT WITH SHARPAY amber has had enough so she decided to talk to troy after school but couldn't find him. After an hour amber decided to call Gabriella to help her find troy when amber finely found troy she couldn't believe her eye's dose this mean troy and amber are over? Tune in to chapter 3 to find out .


	3. Chapter 3

1CHAPTER 3

THE BREAK UP

when Gabriella had caught up to amber they both couldn't believe that troy would go so far as to cheat on amber with sharpay. This heart amber more then not becoming little miss hairspray. When troy saw amber he pushed sharpay to the ground and ran after her. But it was to late amber was gone. She was so upset that she ran all the way to Ryan's house and just cried in to his shirt. Troy looked everywhere but couldn't find her. On his way home he bumped in to Gabriella and asked her if she's seen amber Gabriella said no (I can't believe you did that to her) but said she would help him look for her. They called every one and asked for there help. As far as amber and Ryan Ryan got amber to clam down and talk to him they left the house and went out for ice cream. When if was 5:00 everybody called it quits and went home instead of going back to Gabriella's house amber spent the night with Ryan. The next day at school sharpay surprised troy at his locker with brownies. But that didn't cheer troy up as much as telling amber how he feels about her would of . Troy thought he had his chance when he saw amber sitting by herself at lunch. But he didn't go his change because she was wanting for Ryan to bye his lunch. Ryan saw how much amber was upset so he told amber to meet him on the balcony of the school. Ryan told Chad to tell troy to meet sharpay at the balcony of the school tomorrow during lunch. Find out what happens on the balcony tune in to chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

THE HEART BREAK

The next day during lunch before amber went to the balcony Ryan stopped her and gave her a very beautiful l neckless with an r on it when she saw it in the mirror the first thing she said was ( R as in Ryan) after that she went straight to the balcony where she saw troy . They were both speechless when they both realized they've been set up. (Troy :how are you ) trying to brake the ice. Look I am sorry for what I did. saying your sorry is not going to cut it this time troy. You see this (shows him the neckless Ryan gave her) Ryan gave me this because he loves me and were dating you had your chance and you blue it. I know I cheated on you and I am truly sorry please give me another chance. What do you think will happen will amber give him another chance or will she break up with troy and date Ryan ? Find out in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5

ryber

well the time you have all waited for is here. The answer to the question is... _**yes**_ amber and troy are over. It's been 4 months now and Gabriella's with link amber's with Ryan and troy's with sharpay. It is the night of link and Gabriella's hard work has payed off it is opening night of the winter musical. Everyone is there to support there friends. Tomorrow will be the night troy has been working so hard for it is the championship game against east high. After the show everyone went out for ice cream except amber. Ryan asked if she was ok but she didn't say anything. (Amber: what's going to happen to us when troy and I go back home next month.) RYAN HASN'T GIVEN IT MUCH THOUGHT . WELL WHAT EVER HAPPENS WILL GET THOUGH IT TOGETHER. COME ON EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR US WILL TALK TO TROY AND SHARPAY TONIGHT AT THE ice cream parlor (troy to Gabriella ok who wants what it's on me.) (Gabriella wow thanks troy.) It's the least I can do after all you've done for me and amber. (Amber guys can we talk ?) (Sharpay talk about what?) About what will happen to us next month when troy and I go back home. Nothings going to happen to us because I have a surprise for everyone. what surprise dose Ryan have for everyone what dose sharpay mean when she says nothings will happen find out in chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter 6

Ryan's Surprise

(Amber and Gabriella : Ryan what's the surprise ?) I am not going to tell you. Just everyone go to the airport at 10:00 tomorrow morning and then I will give you my surprise there. The next morning everyone went to the airport see's a man with a set of blindfolds for everyone Ryan takes Gabriella 's hand and led everyone to the 14th terminal and then he told them to take off there blindfolds and open there eyes (Gabriella: well what's the surprise?) (Ryan look down.) They looked down and they each see an envelope with there name on it attached to there on personal suitcases. (Amber: where we going ?) (Ryan : where going home with you.) (Amber : what do you mean home with us.) You don't mean where going to Baltimore do you Ryan. _**YES**_. SURPRISE. What will happen In Baltimore find out in the final chapter 7.


End file.
